Primordius
A renowned Empyrean of the Human Race. Appearance and Personality He looks more younger than his initial age with his long hair and stoic makings, like a young and handsome war general, striding at the frontier and unafraid of death. His personality is more adamant and unwavering, which can be attributed to his life-long great ambitions. One example is how he wanted to establish his own Samsara or a reincarnation system that lets even martial artist achieve reincarnation or even a full rebirth! Story Empyrean Primordius once had a fanciful idea of resurrecting the dead along with defying the Heaven's will with his wife through the system he made in the Holy Demon Continent. Primordius was someone who had ultimately stood at the pinnacle of humanity at his prime, therefore he was called "Prime Emperor". As someone who had achieved such heights, Primordius had very lofty aspirations to the point that he wanted to rewrite the infinite history of life and death and make it so that the dead could be resurrected through his Heavenly Dao. With this agenda in-mind, He made use of the Emperors Road as a means of resurrecting fallen masters from the dead by making use of their will. But sadly, this idea was left unfinished along with Empyrean Primordius's broken hopes and dreams. Synopsis 100,000 years before the start of the novel, at his hometown, Sky Spill Continent, Empyrean Primordius, alongside with his lover and friends was building up a colossal project that would recreate a new Samsara or reincarnation system meant save to all martial artist's who are fated to never reincarnate. However, he was betrayed by his own brother-in-arms for a secret that would spark a great war between earth-shattering masters in a frigid war against experts from another race that almost ended the entire martial artist civilization at the time. Before he had gone missing after the war 100,000 years ago, it was known that his cultivation was at the Empyrean Limit or may even be at Half-True Divinity and was considered as being one of the 5 most peak level masters before the Great Tribulation of the Human Race! However because of the Grandmist Chaos Bead in his former-possession, he was targeted by several Saint Race experts and also was betrayed by his closest friend Empyrean Thunder Punishment. He managed to defeat the many experts targeting him however at the cost of his blood essence. At the end of the battle it is said that he only had 20% of his blood essence remaining and also being at the borders of death. After the battle, he set up a protective array on the Sky Spill Planet prohibiting entrance of those above Divine Sea Realm, he also set up the limit of cultivating within this planet at the Divine Sea Realm as well. Later on, he goes missing for the past 100,000 years and whether he is alive or dead remains a mystery. In the current timeline, he is imprisoned in a hidden dungeon of the Primordial God Clan. But he was vastly different from his past self. His entire body was covered in scales, his facial features were menacing, as if he was a devil incarnate and he had a tail riddled in spikes. When Lin Ming saw him, he was shocked to know Primordius' tragic post war with the Saints and that he had been struggling with his failed Devil mutation for the past 100,000 years. Later on Primordius eventually dies along with Heavenly Empress Xuan Qing after heavy injuring the Good Fortune Saint Emperor and the Totem Level Abyss Devil. Powers and Attainments Being one of the most peak masters during his time in the Divine Realm, he wielded absolute authority and strength. Empyrean Divine Dream claimed that if the disaster from 100,000 years ago hadn't happened , perhaps Primordius would've stepped into the True Divinity realm in the future. * Created the Empyrean Primordius Chaos Transcendent Divine Might * Has achieved very high attainments in Grandmist Law. * Capable of destroying the void and stars. (A peak powerhouse) Items Grandmist Chaos Bead (Stolen) Primordius Bell (formerly) * a dark bronze bell used to understand the Great Dao of Grandmist Law. * Its also used to temper one's inner world and mortal body. Primordius Gate (formerly) * a dark-colored gate engraved with Source Laws of the Heavenly Dao. Primordius Heavenly Palace (formerly) * a Peak Grade Heavenly palace filled with Grandmist essence. * It has grand array formations that can change its size at will. Category:Human Race Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Empyrean Primordius Category:Divine Realm Category:Allies Category:Empyrean Category:33 Heavens Category:Race Leader Category:Sky Spill Continent